


The boss' son

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Hidden Relationship, Ian Gallagher lives with Clayton Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Ian blackmails Mickey, Ian is 17, M/M, Mickey Milkovich works for Clayton Gallagher, Mickey is 25, Sex at work, Underage Ian Gallagher, Versatile Ian Gallagher, Versatile Mickey Milkovich, happy ending gallavich, persuasive Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey had started working for Clayton three months earlier and had met Ian at the same time.He had quickly learned from gossip that Ian had previously lived with his half-siblings but had recently been legally recognized by Clayton, and was now living with him.There was no doubt Ian didn't want to stay with his father.Ian was allowed to go everywhere in the office, but could not get out of it, and all the employees had to keep it that way.Unable to go outside to find something to annoy his father, Ian had decided to look for this ultimate misdemeanor inside the company office, or more precisely inside Mickey's office.





	The boss' son

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, read the tags and the Archive Warnings.  
> This fanfic is perhaps the most "sensitive" I posted.  
> In this fanfic Ian is 17 years old and Mickey 25, and Ian puts Mickey in a delicate situation. So if any of these points bother you, just don't read this story.
> 
> Last point: Even if the beginning of their story in this fanfic is complicated and reprehensible, they both remain perfectly willing (it's a limit that I would never cross in my fanfics, that and a sad end)
> 
> If something is bothering you in this fanfic, don't hesitate to tell me, here or on Twitter (@lenatoutcourt1) or IG (@lenatoutcourt17)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks Michelle for this last-minute edition.

Upon seeing Ian sitting at his desk, Mickey immediately closed the door behind him, praying internally that no one noticed the presence of the young man in his office.

 

It wasn't surprising to meet the boss's son in the company, but there wasn’t an excuse to explain his presence in this office especially.

And Mickey had no desire to have to justify, particularly not near his boss.

 

Ian smiled a little smugly, leaning a little more against the back of Mickey’s chair.

 

Mickey closed his eyes to try to calm the frantic beat of his heart and inhaled deeply.

 

He had started working for Clayton three months earlier and had met Ian at the same time.

He had quickly learned from gossip that Ian had previously lived with his half-siblings but had recently been legally recognized by Clayton, his biological father, and was now living with him and the rest of his family.

 

There was no doubt Ian didn't want to stay with his father. And it was known to all that he had sought every means to persuade his father to let him go back to his siblings.

 

To restrained his son's escapades to a minimum, and keep an eye on him at the same time, Clayton had decided to keep him at the company's building as soon as classes were over.

 

Ian was allowed to go everywhere in the office, but could not leave and all the employees knew to keep it that way.

 

Unable to go outside to find something to annoy his father, Ian had decided to look for this ultimate misdemeanor inside the company office, or more precisely inside Mickey's office.

 

*-*-* A few days after Mickey's arrival in the company *-*-*

 

"Fuck me," Ian whispered, his mouth stuck to Mickey's ear and their bodies glued to each other.

 

Mickey pushed him away and cursed himself for not reacting faster.

 

"What kind of shit did you say?!?" He growled, glaring at Ian.

 

"I want to sleep with you ... Since I saw you I'm just dreaming about you, and what you could do to me..." Ian replied, approaching Mickey again.

 

This time, Mickey managed to disengage himself in time to avoid being sandwiched between Ian's body and the wall.

 

He walked to the door and quickly threatened Ian with telling his father of his indecent proposal. But Ian's answer wasn't the one he expected.

 

"Go. I would be the winner in this story ... " He said with a devastating smile.

 

"What are you talking about?" Mickey questioned, disturbed by his assertion and his assurance.

 

Ian moved closer again looking him straight in the eyes without any sign of shyness.

 

As hypnotized by the young man, Mickey fails to move fast enough to avoid him.

 

"If you tell my father what I told you, he will send me home what suits me perfectly."

 

Mickey swallows hard, feeling Ian's hand resting on his thigh and slowly sliding inward.

 

"Or you stay here and enjoy the moment ..."

 

Mickey took a deep breath to try to chase away all the thoughts that Ian's words created in him.

He knew that Ian was still a minor and that even if nothing had happened he could be arrested for what was happening right now, but he couldn’t deny that his body was violently reacting to the young man's proposals.

 

"Or  I don't touch you, I don't tell your father, so you stay with him..." Mickey offered with a smile before pushing away Ian hoping to appear more assured than he was.

 

He didn't understand how in such a short time Ian had been able to disturb him so much. He wasn't the type to let himself be disturbed so easily, but everything about Ian seemed to make him react violently.

 

"It's a shame," Ian simply announced with a sigh.

 

"What?" Mickey growled, stung by Ian's expression.

 

"I'm going to have to go find someone else ... At least with you, my father would have easily believed it. Which gay could resist an ass like yours? " He explained, bending his head to look at Mickey's ass.

 

The latter turned to block his view while trying to hide the effect that simple statement had had on him.

 

Ian giggled before adding.

 

"I guess you think it’s a trap, that if you call my dad to complain I'm going to pretend you’re the one who approached me. But I can assure you that, on the contrary, I intend to take responsibility for my actions... But if in the end you don't want to call my father to allow me to finally go home, and don't want to have fun with me, I have nothing to do here, so I'll go look for someone else and see what my options are... "

 

Ian finished his sentence slowly stroking his crotch and sliding his tongue against his lips.

 

Mickey couldn't help but look down at Ian's hand and try to imagine for a moment what could hide in these pants before hating himself for that.

 

He didn't understand how in such a short time, Ian could have had such an influence on him. He never had any interest in young men at all, he found the idea horrible, but that was different, with Ian it was different.

 

Aware of the man's reaction in front of him, Ian stepped forward and put the back of his hand against Mickey's arm.

He had taken off his jacket and the fabric of his shirt was too fine to hide his tense muscles.

 

"What do you prefer?" Ian asked putting his other hand on Mickey's neck and dancing his fingers against his skin.

 

"You prefer to tell my father to force me to stop what I'm doing, or to let me go out of your office so that I can ask to all the men in this company to sleep with me until I find one who wants to do it, or finally accept to fuck me as I ask you? "

 

Ian had moved closer to Mickey as he spoke, and their mouths were now only inches away from each other.

 

Mickey felt his pulse quicken and his mind wander over all the things he could do to Ian.

He was always aware that the young man was too young and that the fact that he was his boss's son didn't help things, but without really understanding why the idea that he could offer the same proposal to someone else gave Mickey desires for murder.

 

Of course, there was always the possibility to tell his father, but that would be either to let the young man win, and take the risk that the the whole thing turns against him and Ian would tell his father and be the fucking poor innocent victim instead of the instigator.

 

Ian decided to take advantage of Mickey's silence to help him make up his mind and moved a little closer to make any space between their bodies disappear.

 

Because of this closeness, Mickey could no longer ignore the effect Ian was having on him, as there was no doubt that the young man seemed very excited about the situation.

 

This contact also brought other information, but this time to Ian's attention, since Mickey's body seemed to react as much as his own.

 

Feeling his hard cock against his thigh, Ian tried to imagine what would bring him the most satisfaction. Being able to penetrate that ass that made him dream since the first time he saw Mickey, or let him pound him with this dick until he could not sit down anymore.

 

Ian gently put his lips on Mickey's, then pulled back just enough to caress his mouth with his tongue. He continued this little game until Mickey gave in and finally half open his mouth to let him in, silently accepting his proposal.

He pressed their mouths together again, this time more vigorously.

 

Ian felt his body shudder when Mickey's tongue came to meet his and he felt his arms encircle his waist and draw him closer.

  
  


*-*-*

 

"What are you doing here Ian?" Mickey growled, even though he already knew the answer.

 

Ian licked his lips before looking down at his crotch, currently hidden by the desk, and assert with a mischievous smile.

 

"I inadvertently spilled water on my pants and I couldn’t walk around the office with my pants totally wet."

 

Mickey raised an eyebrow before asking.

 

"Inadvertently?"

 

Ian's smile grew a little more. The young man loved to have fun off Mickey and finding new improbable reasons to come into his office.

He got up from the chair, revealing at the same time that he was no longer wearing any clothes below his waist, and came to lean against the other side of the desk before explaining.

 

"I put my clothes over there to dry."

 

Mickey turned his head to the chair Ian pointed and cursed himself for not noticing the clothes earlier.

 

"What would you have done if someone else had come in?"

 

Ian put his hand on his belly before slowly moving to his crotch and finally grabbing his dick and start to make dance his hand over it.

 

"They would have probably told my father who would of  kicked me out ... Do you really want to talk when we might get caught by someone or wouldn't you prefer to come and take my cock in your mouth as you really want?" Asked Ian spreading his legs a little more to give Mickey a better vision.

 

Mickey looked away to try not to succumb so easily to the young man's charms.

He hated the fact that Ian seemed so sure of his words and he hated, even more, the fact that he was perfectly right.

Mickey had quickly realized his mistake after sleeping with Ian for the first time. Long before that, he already knew it was not a good idea, but since then he had learned that it was the worst decision he could ever make. He had less and less resistance to Ian's proposals but also less and less remorse for the situation. He had tried several times to convince himself that it was necessary to put an end to this relationship but never had these words managed to leave his mouth.

 

"Your notes?" Mickey asked hard, pretending not to be disturbed by Ian's presence.

 

"Really? Do you really want to talk about it now? "Ian asked as he got closer.

 

Mickey stared at him, thanking the sky that Ian was still smaller than he was, leaving him at least some physical advantage over him.

 

"You know our agreement," Mickey asserted.

 

"I had the best grade in my class on the math exam," Ian said with a smile.

 

He stepped closer to Mickey and stared into his eyes.

 

"That's enough for you, or do you want me to be the best student in the school?" He questioned pretending to be annoyed.

 

Mickey reached for Ian, who raised his eyebrows with a questioning gaze.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

Mickey nodded to his hand before announcing.

 

"I want proof."

 

Ian giggled before stepping back enough so that Mickey could easily see him completely and said with a mischievous air.

 

"Sorry, I don't have it with me ..."

 

He got closer to Mickey again before adding.

 

"I promise to bring it tomorrow, I know how much the fact that I have good notes excites you ..."

 

Mickey pretended not to be touched by this remark.

 

"It doesn't excite me. I just want to make sure that you keep your side of the deal and that you finally focus on your studies, instead of wasting all the money. "

 

Ian shut himself up a bit when he heard about the money his father spent to send him to that pretentious high school he hated so much, far from his friends and family.

 

After giving in to Ian's proposal and starting to meet the young man, Mickey understood that he was ready to spoil all the opportunities brought by his father just to piss him off and that his schooling was part of it.

Forcing Ian to be interested in his studies in exchange for their relationship would at least allow the young man not to totally ruin his life just because of misplaced pride and this also allowed Mickey to get rid of some of his guilt.

 

Mickey closed his eyes and sighed before affirming.

 

"I want to see the proof of this good note tomorrow, otherwise nothing will happen between us."

 

He hated to see that grimace of sadness on Ian's face, and he hated being so sensitive to it.

 

Ian's smile reappeared immediately as he heard those words and he pressed himself against Mickey before tiptoeing up and kissing him.

 

Even though he didn't need it to kiss Mickey, it was not uncommon for Ian to look taller than Mickey and at the same time try to gain a little control over him. A habit Mickey found at once irresistibly cute and kind of sexy.

 

"Didn't you say that you want my mouth around your dick?" Mickey remarked as Ian ducked down to his belt.

 

"I changed my mind," Ian announced simply before undoing Mickey's button and zipper and pulling down his pants and boxers.

 

Mickey couldn't leave Ian's eyes and couldn't think of anything else by seeing his cock disappear between the lips of the young man.

 

He felt his legs start to sag under his weight while his cock reacts brutally to the caresses of Ian's tongue.

 

Almost reluctantly, Ian dropped one of Mickey's legs to pass his hand between his thighs and insert a finger inside himself.

He loved to suck Mickey, and even more the moaning that he uttered when he took care of him, but those same moans were making him crazy and he needed something inside him as soon as possible.

 

He looked up at Mickey and read the envy in his eyes.

 

He pulled his head away, letting Mickey's wet dick drop from his mouth before getting up and heading for the desktop.

He leaned his ass against the desk, back to Mickey before turning his head to him and beckoning him to join him.

 

Mickey clenched his fists before closing his eyes, exhaling deeply.

 

"If you don't want to, I can go offer myself to someone else," Ian recalled with a smile that froze Mickey's heart.

 

He hated the idea of sleeping with Ian while he was still a minor, having the feeling of using him, but he hated, even more, the idea that someone else could touch him.

 

He slid his hand to the door and locked it.

 

Ian had already turned around, but even without seeing his face Mickey knew he was smiling broadly. This was the case every time Mickey ended up giving in to his advances, which in the end happened every time.

 

Mickey pulled up his pants at least enough not to fall and moved closer to Ian.

 

The young man motioned him to sit in his chair, which he did immediately.

 

Ian tried to climb Mickey's astride, but Mickey stopped him, before forcing him to turn around and get up to take Ian in a vice between his body and the desk.

 

Ian obeyed, but not without letting his disappointment show through.

 

Even though he had finally yielded to the young man's advances, Mickey had informed him they would never fuck face to face.

 

He hadn't given Ian a reason but knew deep down that it was mainly to be able to hide his feelings more easily from him and at the same time hide them to himself.

Even if it was a kind of blackmail that was at the origin of their adventure and Ian was still a minor, Mickey couldn't help but react to any interaction with him and feel his heart ready to break with each caress and he also knew that it was not just a physical attraction, but much more than that.

And fucking with Ian face to face would surely be the worst of ideas.

 

Ian didn't let himself be demotivated and turned his head slightly before asking.

 

"Are You waiting for someone to surprise us or..."

 

He stopped short when Mickey, irritated by the remark, violently inserted a finger inside him pressing at the same time Ian against the desk.

 

He grabbed the desk, crushing several of the documents in front of him.

 

"Why do you still have to act like a spoiled child?" Mickey questioned grabbing Ian's throat and pulling his face to him.

 

"Because I know how much you like to punish me when I'm a bad boy ..." Ian said, hurrying a bit more against Mickey and sticking his head against his neck.

 

Angered by his insolence, Mickey grabbed Ian's hair to force him to turn his face to him and kiss him.

 

Ian loved when Mickey reacted fiercely, he always saw there a proof of his desire to be with him. He would have liked even more the idea of making love with Mickey as tenderly as romantically, but he knew that in their situation it was impossible.

 

The first time he'd come to find Mickey he hadn't prepared himself and cursed himself for it when Mickey almost backed up when he has looked for the tube of lube in his stuff. Since then he left nothing to chance and always came prepared and with a condom in his pocket.

 

He inserted a second finger in Ian, savoring the thrill it gave rise to the young man before releasing his grip.

 

"If you don't hurry up, somebody's going to get into your office," Ian said with a smirk taking the condom out of his pocket and handing it to Mickey.

 

Mickey pulled out his fingers and slapped Ian against his desk before putting the condom on and slamming him into him.

 

Normally he didn't act so violently, but Ian took his nerve every time and he seemed to take a lot of pleasure that way.

 

"Fuck! It's too good, "Ian murmured between moans.

 

He wanted to let his voice go and make Mickey understand how much he liked what he was doing to him, but he also knew that if he wanted to keep seeing Mickey he had to stay quiet enough.

 

Mickey felt overwhelmed by the show and momentarily lost the advantage, at least long enough for Ian to stand up and force him to sit in his chair before sitting on him impaling himself on his dick.

 

Mickey bit his lower lip to stop himself before confessing something he would have regretted.

 

Every moment with Ian made him forget more about how bad the situation was, how bad their relationship was.

 

Feeling Ian's body against his and the young man's hands grabbing his thighs to use them as support was making him crazy. Ian went up and down against him, still going down a little deeper around his cock with each movement.

 

He paused for a moment and looked at Mickey silently, his mouth half open to catch his breath.

 

Mickey grabbed his neck again with one of his hands and pressed his lips on his before stroking him vigorously.

 

Reality caught up with him when his phone rang and he saw Clayton's name on the screen.

 

Ian leaned toward the handset, but Mickey stopped him just before he could reach it.

 

"Are you crazy?" Growled the young man.

 

"What?" Ian asked, feigning innocence before adding.

 

"It would be fun."

 

Ian grabbed Mickey's neck to force him into a kiss before taking advantage of this moment of inattention to snap the handset.

 

"Mickey?"

 

Mickey released himself from Ian's grip before putting a hand on the young man's mouth and choking a "fuck" under his breath.

 

"Yes, Mr. Gallagher?" He replied, trying to look as natural as possible.

 

"I would like to check with you about some details with the French client." Clayton explained before listing all the points he had a question on.

 

Ian took advantage of the fact that Mickey was forced to silence to get up and go back on him astride face to face.

 

Mickey tried to push him away, but between the obligation to remain silent and having to pay enough attention to Clayton, it was impossible for him to stop Ian.

 

The young man put his mouth against Mickey's neck, who immediately bit his lip so as not to let out a groan.

 

He then put his hand against Mickey's chest before sliding it to his crotch, grabbing Mickey's dick and guiding him to his entrance.

 

Ian felt he was going to explode. Feeling Mickey inside him, and their torsos stuck to each other made him want to never leave this place again.

It was impossible for him to reach his cock without taking off his body from Mickey's and didn't intend it, anyway, he was sure the slightest extra contact would make him come noisily against Mickey's chest.

 

He felt Mickey shudder against him and stick his mouth against his shoulder to stifle a groan of pleasure.

 

Ian wondered how his father could be so blind as not to be aware of what was going on.

 

Clayton seemed to have all the answers to his questions and was silent for a few moments before asking.

 

"Did you have seen Ian today?"

 

Ian and Mickey froze immediately and stared into each other's eyes before finally looked at the phone with terror.

 

"I think I saw him in the break room earlier. You want me to go get him? "Mickey asked hoping that his voice does not betray the state in which Ian had put him.

 

"No, don't bother yourself with him. It's just weird that he hasn’t done anything stupid today. This kid doesn't miss any opportunity to do shit." Clayton said violently.

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze. He didn't like this man who pretended to be his father, but despite all the hatred and contempt, he had for him to hear him talk about him hurt more than he thought.

 

Mickey noticed Ian's reaction and affirmed.

 

"I'm sure he understood that everything you do wasn't against him and that you were doing your best."

 

"It would surprise me that he understands something one day ... Anyway, he will see the day when he knocks a bitch up... Don't make that mistake Mickey, or like me, you'll regret it all your life. " He stated before hanging up without further discussion.

 

Mickey turned to Ian. The latter still had his eyes fixed on the phone and seemed about to cry.

 

After hearing Clayton talk like that he understood why Ian wanted so much to return with his siblings. Clayton had no love for Ian and knew nothing about him.

 

Ian pulled away from Mickey's arms and headed for his clothes.

 

"What was that !?!" Mickey growled as he dressed.

 

"My father," Ian said sarcastically with a small smile.

 

"Why did you pick up the call?!?" Mickey growled again, trying to get past to his reaction to Ian's grimace of sadness.

 

"I have to go," the teenager just announced before finishing dressing and walking through the door.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian stayed away from Mickey for a week after the call incident.

 

Mickey tried to convince himself that he wasn't disturbed by his absence, but he couldn't get Ian out of his head.

 

He resented him for endangering them, and he was angry because Ian used this situation to take advantage and do something he had forbidden him many times, even if he was dying for it.

 

However, he couldn't blame him.

 

Deep inside, he had loved this moment when they had risked everything for a few minutes of pleasure.

He couldn't blame him either because he was dying to fuck Ian by looking him in the eyes and not quickly against a wall or a desk like each time.

He couldn't blame Ian, especially not after hearing Clayton talk about him. Now he understood why Ian was so upset about this father he had just met.

 

Mickey quickly realized that thinking about Ian all day without being able to see him began to impact his concentration at work when he left a meeting without being able to list any topic.

 

However, he couldn't resign himself to go find Ian. He knew that it would totally reverse the dynamic that existed between them and that it would change too much too quickly and that he would be even more at the young man's mercy.

 

Even with these ideas firmly rooted in him, he couldn't resist very long the desire to go around the building in search of the young man.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian was leaning against the rail on the roof, staring into the void.

 

Even days after, he couldn't understand why his father's words on the phone had touched him so much, or rather he couldn’t accept why.

Mickey had heard Clayton talk about him as if he was nothing else than a gene for him as if he was less than nothing.

Ian knew from the beginning that his father thought this about him, but he hated the idea that Mickey could have heard him too.

 

He hated the idea that Mickey could have pity on him, or even worse, ashamed of him.

And after hearing his father, there was no doubt that he must now have a poor opinion of him.

 

Of course, their relationship, if he could call it that, wasn't very usual, but it meant a lot to Ian, more than anything he'd had so far.

 

Since they had started sleeping together, Ian had gradually dropped the idea of leaving his father's house, even though he still hated Clayton so much.

 

He had quickly realized that he couldn’t live without those moments with Mickey and that he was willing to support the so-called family if it allowed him to stay with him.

 

Loving Mickey ... This idea as simple and fair as it was very difficult to find a place in his mind. However, deep inside Ian knew that was true and he was now unable to do otherwise. It was fast, probably too fast, forbidden, dangerous.

 

However, he knew Mickey will probably never feel the same.

 

Ian clenched his hands around the railing and felt his heart squeeze into his chest, thinking of the disgust Mickey had for him.

 

If they had started sleeping together it was because of blackmail.

If Mickey continued, it was probably out of fear of what could happen to him.

And after what he did last time, there was a good chance Mickey hated him forever.

 

He had picked up the phone on a whim, but not with the intention of harming Mickey.

When he realized that Mickey was at that moment at his mercy, he could not resist any longer and did what he had dreamed of doing for too long now.

 

If only his father hadn't spoken about him ...

Ian was sure, Mickey was also dying to fuck face-to-face and probably forbade him by proud. Mickey probably did not like him, but there was no doubt he was attracted by him. He couldn't hide that. He was sure he knew it, he saw it in Mickey's eyes when he kissed him, he saw it when he looked at him out of the corner of his eye when they were surrounded by other people, he saw him when he was smiling at him gently. At least he hoped not to imagine it.

 

"Fuck! You're everywhere I go," growled a voice behind him.

 

Ian turned around, recognizing Mickey's voice. His heart was beating fast. He forced himself to smile and chase away the possibility that Mickey hated him, hated him for what he had done or even worse, for who he was.

 

"What are you doing on the roof?" Ian asked, trying not to let the stress appear.

 

Mickey appeared lost for a moment before he returned his hand into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

 

"I needed some fresh air," he said sarcastically as he took one of the cigarettes out of the pack and led it to his lips.

 

Ian smiled, Mickey didn't seem to want to talk about the thorny subject.

 

"Can I have one?" He asked as he watched Mickey approach the railing.

 

Mickey leaned on the railing a few steps from Ian before staring into the void and answering.

 

"Not in your dreams."

 

"Why?!?" Ian grumbled, gently gripping the sleeve of Mickey's suit.

 

Mickey turned his eyes to him before affirming.

 

"You are too young to smoke."

 

"Like you never smoked when you were young."

 

Mickey smiled at Ian's grimace.

He arched an eyebrow as he watched the young man look around and put his cigarette back to his mouth.

 

Ian turned to him again as soon as Mickey removed the cigarette from his mouth and took hold of Mickey's face in his hands and slamming his lips against his.

 

Mickey thought about pushing him away but quickly gave up before the tenacity of the young man.

 

Ian gently slid his hand down Mickey's arm before running his fingers around the cigarette and stealing it from Mickey's hands.

 

He pulled away with a big smile before putting the cigarette to his lips.

 

"Little idiot," growled Mickey, smiling.

 

Ian stepped back still looking into Mickey's eyes.

He exhaled a cloud of smoke before sliding his tongue over his lips.

 

Mickey took a step toward him, but Ian started running to the other side of the roof, quickly pursued by Mickey who circled his waist and lifted him off the ground.

 

"I surrender! I promise! "Said Ian, laughing.

 

Mickey rested him gently on the ground without loosening his grip.

 

"Give me my cigarette," Mickey ordered against Ian's ear.

 

The latter obeyed and carried the cigarette to Mickey's mouth, which only had time to take a puff before Ian took it back.

 

The young man amused himself with the growl from Mickey before explaining in an amused tone.

 

"I need it to busy of my hands ..."

 

Mickey let out a smile before simply asking.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes ... I need it for. my hands, but also to keep my mouth busy," Ian confirmed as he turned to Mickey without trying to free himself from his embrace.

 

"You think I can help you with that?" Mickey asked.

 

Ian felt his heart panic in his chest. It was never Mickey who initiate those moments, always him. He was always the selfish one who want Mickey to touch him, to kiss him, to fuck him and to think just about him and no one else. 

 

Maybe it was just a little joke for Mickey, but for Ian, this question meant a lot more.

 

Ian nodded with a smile before putting his arms around Mickey's neck and luring him a little closer.

 

Mickey stopped him from sticking their mouths together realizing the changes that such a small sentence could bring to the balance of power of their relationship and asked.

 

"What do I gain if I help you?"

 

"Do you mean apart from the immense pleasure I can bring you?" Ian questioned, sticking his body a little more against Mickey's.

 

Mickey closed his eyes a few moments and exhaled deeply to try to drive out of his mind the images that this contact with Ian gave birth in him.

 

"Yes, apart from that," he finally said conscious of not being able to hide the effect that Ian had on him.

 

"What do you want?" Ian asked, stepping back a bit.

 

Mickey had to think a few moments. He already knew exactly what he wanted to ask Ian, but did not want him to know that he had been thinking about it for a while.

 

"Your university record."

 

"What my university record. I do not intend to go- "

 

"You're going to go," Mickey said brusquely before pulling himself together and adding.

 

"You want to get away from your father and his family, and by going to university you can do it, and he'll even pay you for it. If you manage well you will be able to become independent quickly and thus to pass of him definitely.

 

"I don't want to go to college," Ian said, looking away.

 

Mickey tightened the grip of one of his arms around Ian before releasing the other and forcing the young man to look him in the eyes.

 

"Why don't you want to go?"

 

"My family needs me. They need the money that- "

 

"Ian! You will be able to help your family a lot if you go to university. Think about it ... And if you really want to help them with the money, nothing will stop you from finding a part-time job and sending them money. "

 

Ian remained silent without trying to get away from Mickey's grip.

The latter removed his hand from Ian's chin and slid it under the thigh of the young man before lifting him from the ground.

 

Ian automatically grabbed hold of him and Mickey carried him to the wall around the stairwell. He slapped Ian's back against the wall before ordering.

 

"Think about what you want to do and register at university."

 

"And if I do, what would I get?" Ian questioned without looking away from Mickey.

 

"You mean apart from a future?" Mickey amused himself.

 

"I want something else. Something from you. "

 

"What?" Mickey asked.

 

"One night at the hotel," said Ian.

 

Mickey frowned and dropped him gently to the ground.

 

"My dad thinks I can't get out of the house at night, but I don’t have no problem doing it. So I want you to meet me at the hotel tomorrow night. Anyway nobody will ever come to see if I’m in my room they never did. "

 

Mickey felt his heart racing and clenched his fists almost automatically. Ian's proposal had a lot of effect on him, but the tone of his voice and the sadness on his face when he said that no one would check on him made him want to hit someone. He tried not to let his condition shine and asked.

 

"Why didn't you use this escape option to join your family?"

 

"My dad would come to take me back." Ian muttered, knowing full well that the only thing that had prevented him from fleeing in the middle of the night was in front of him.

 

"One night and I promise you to enroll in university ... It's not expensive. Especially when you know it will not displease you at all ... "

 

Mickey exhaled slowly before pulling back a hand in his hair and pulling out a new cigarette.

 

"One night only," he said simply, lighting the cigarette.

 

Ian couldn't repress his smile and walked over to Mickey to drop a stealth kiss on his cheek. Mickey stepped back as if the contact had burned him before glaring at Ian.

 

"Can I have one?" Ian asked innocently.

 

"You already had the other one," Mickey growled up the stairs.

 

"But it fell," Ian said, stopping at the top of the stairs.

 

"It's not my problem. Send me the address and the time and don't be late. "Concluded Mickey before hurrying and finally finding himself out of reach of Ian's eyes.

 

*-*-*

 

"Can you remind me why you dragged me here?" Mickey growled as he sat down next to his sister.

 

The club's music hurt his ears and the fact that he had spent half of his salary on a water-cut whiskey didn't help him relax.

 

"It's been ages since I wanted to come here and I needed my gay deposit for that. Being a straight girl in a gay bar is odd, "said Mandy smiling.

 

Mickey sighed deeply before asking.

 

"Is that what I am for you? A gay deposit? "

 

"Yep," Mandy nodded before she smiled again.

 

"Why do I still consider you my family?" Growled Mickey.

 

"Because you love me ... But don't worry, everybody loves me, I'm so lovable," she said confidently.

 

Mickey raised his glass to his lips, hoping that the diluted alcohol would help him forget his sister's nonsense, but especially the night at the hotel he had promised to Ian.

This idea terrified him more than he dared to admit. Quickly fucking with Ian in his office and spending a whole night at the hotel with him were two totally different things.

 

"That's what I need!" Said Mandy suddenly, pointing to a couple near the bar.

 

Mickey raised an eyebrow looking at Mandy's point before asking.

 

"Are you talking about the shorts of the guy on the right or the glasses of the left guy?"

 

"Neither. I'm talking about the guy on the left! "

 

"You need a gay guy?!?"

 

"Not a gay! A sugar daddy! "She said before explaining.

 

"The age difference is blatant, and I'm sure this guy is the one who pays for everything."

 

"You're looking at them for a second, and you think you know everything about them?!?" Mickey growled before recovering himself, surprised by his lack of control.

 

"Calm down ... Looks like I attacked you! I was just saying that I should find myself an older guy. To go out with him would certainly have a lot of advantage. And then I'm sure the old vicelards are winning in this relationship.”

 

"They may be in love ..." Mickey murmured in a barely audible voice.

 

"What?!? Since when are you a romantic? "Mandy questioned more and more astonished by her brother's reaction.

 

"Fuck you," Mickey answered simply before trying to focus on his drink again.

 

It didn't take long for Mandy to find another topic of discussion and to completely forget her brother's reaction.

For all that, her reflections remained a moment in Mickey's mind.

 

Even though this couple didn't look much like the one he had with Ian, he couldn't get out of his head that it would probably be the image the whole world would have of them if someone knew, an old pervert using his money to spend time with a younger man.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian was relentlessly staring at the screen of his phone. The time went on in front of his eyes, but he still had no sign of Mickey.

 

The latter had called in sick that morning, but Ian still hoped he would find him in that hotel room as he had promised.

 

The longer the hour went on, the more he felt a ball in his stomach.

He had waited impatiently for this evening, hoping to make Mickey forget how their story had started to focus only on the future he hoped to have with him.

 

He knew it was childish of him to believe such a thing, but part of him still hoped a future with Mickey was possible.

 

After three hours of waiting, Ian finally decided to leave the room and return home.

 

If Mickey had an impediment, he did not want to risk attracting his father's attention to him and thus endanger their next dates.

 

Ian sighed deeply as he took the first steps in that room he hated so much.

He had hoped so much for this evening but unfortunately found himself at the starting point, even more, depressed and anxious than before.

 

He felt his heart go wild as the light came on and he found himself face to face with Clayton.

 

"Where were you ?!" Clayton growled, glaring at his son.

 

"Outside," Ian said simply pretending to ignore his father's anger.

 

He began to undress and walk to his bed but his father stopped him.

 

"Where were you?!? You went out to buy drugs right?!? "

 

Ian forced Clayton to let go of him before grumbling in his turn.

 

"You're crazy! I don’t  do drugs! I was just out to get some fresh air. "

 

"You think I'm stupid?!? I know you went out to find something. It's either drugs or a whore. "

 

Ian pretended to ignore his father and settled in his bed before covering himself completely with the blanket.

 

His father didn't know anything about him. He simply didn't give a shit.

 

Ian could have simply confessed to being gay and savoring the grimace that would have appeared on Clayton's face, but he didn't see any point in warning his father of anything. If he was too stupid to realize it himself, he didn't intend to help him.

  
  


*-*-*

 

Seeing Mickey in his office, Ian felt his heart lighten up. He was afraid that something bad happened to him, but to see him so quietly in his office, he felt reassured.

 

"I waited for you yesterday ..." Ian said seductively as he closed the door behind him.

 

"Get out of my office, Ian," Mickey ordered without looking up from the files on his desk.

 

"You promised me a night at the hotel ... I was sad you didn't come-" Ian started as he approached Mickey before he was cut off.

 

"I told you to get out."

 

Ian pretended not to have heard Mickey and leaned nonchalantly against his desk before bending down to him and affirming.

 

"I had to take care of myself ... On the bed, in the shower, on the floor, everywhere ..."

 

Ian smiled, but his smile disappeared quickly when he saw the expression on Mickey's face.

 

"I told you to get out," Mickey said dryly before adding.

 

"I don't want to see you. Besides, I would ask you to stop coming to my office. I don't intend to do anything with you anymore. "

 

Ian sent his hand to meet Mickey's cheek and the sound of the impact echoed throughout the room.

 

He stared straight into Mickey's eyes, but the later just sighed and focused on his files again.

 

Angry at Mickey and himself for being so weak, Ian came out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian wanted to send his fist against the wall and scream until he couldn't respire anymore.

It had been a week since Mickey had kicked him out of his office, a week he had not spoken to him.

At first, Ian had hoped that the situation would calm down and that Mickey would eventually explain what he had done wrong, but Mickey had not even deigned to speak to him or even look him in the eyes.

 

His father had forced him to attend a company party where he had made an appointment with his customers and shareholders.

Usually, Ian was exempt from these evenings, but since Clayton realized that he was going out at night, he would not let him go for a minute.

This attention, as annoying as it is for Ian seemed to exasperate Jacob his half brother.

Accustomed to the full attention of both parents, he was now relegated to the background and didn't seem to like that.

 

Ian held his gaze when he caught his brother staring at him from the back of the room. Jacob was with a girl of his age, with short hair and matte skin. 

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze when he saw Mickey not far from him.

A small voice in his head whispered to him to make a scandal in front of everyone to get revenge for what he was doing to him, but another part of him still hoped that Mickey would change his mind and let him approach him again. 

  
  


*-*-*

 

Mickey tried to keep his eyes away from Ian as long as possible. The days that had passed had been the longest and most difficult of his life. And if everything went as he hoped, his situation would not be settled any time soon.

 

His plan was simple, explain discreetly to Clayton that his son had made some advances on him, and take advantage of the presence of all these people around them to threaten to make a scandal and force him to let Ian go without everyone around of them would know everything about this affair.

He also planned to force Clayton to continue paying Ian a pension to help Fiona raise him and send him to college.

 

Clayton's interlocutor having left him alone, Mickey wanted to take his chance, but he was quickly stopped by a screaming scream.

 

He turned around and faced a girl crying, clothes torn up.

 

"My God! Clara! What happened to you? "Jacob grumbled, running to his friend.

 

"He ra- He ra-" He stammered the girl's eyes on the floor before finally looking up at Ian and affirming.

 

"He raped me."

 

A grunt of horror filled the room and Mickey turned his head to Ian. He faced a terrified and panicked face.

 

Before he could do anything, Clayton had already joined his son and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

 

"You're a monster! I thought I could do something to save you, but you're a monster, an error of nature like the rest of your family. You're not my son, "he growled before pushing Ian to the floor and joining his son and his friend.

 

Mickey turned to the door and left before Ian could look at him. He knew that if their eyes met he would have no will and would of went to his aid. Even if Ian did not deserve to be treated this way, the situation would undoubtedly allow him to leave his father's home, whereas to intervene now and to reveal the truth would surely force him to remain at home until his majority.

 

He quickly left the building and got into his car before unleashing his anger and sending his fist to meet the dashboard.

 

He reiterated the operation until the dashboard looked nothing and his hand was covered with blood.

  
  


He got out of the car, ran a hand nervously through his hair, and ran away as fast as his legs could.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian opened his eyes and watched the bright stars glued to the ceiling of the room he shared again with his brothers.

 

He was happy to be among them again, but could not deny that he was struggling to cope with recent events.

 

Ian had looked for Mickey after Jacob's friend accused him of rape, but he had found no one.

He had not been able to return to his father's office and had been sent back to Fiona the same evening.

 

After spending two days crying all the tears in his body he finally agreed to get up.

 

Fiona had told him that he had to go to his old high school until the end of the year.

 

Ian had wanted to protest that they could not afford it, but she had taught him that she had met a rich and kind man who wanted the happiness of her family and who had given her the money to his schooling.

 

Ian had seen in that a way to distract himself from his current situation and had begun to look for clues about the man's identity, but Fiona did not let anything appear.

 

He slowly descended the stairs quietly, hoping to surprise his sister during one of his many phone calls to this mysterious stranger and smiled as he realized that was the case.

 

She arranged to meet him later in the day at a café in the center.

 

Ian walked slowly up a few steps before making enough noise to be heard and force his sister to shorten her call.

 

*-*-*

 

"Hi, how are you? It's been a long time, "said Fiona, smiling happily.

 

"Well, I know, sorry, I had a lot of trouble at work," Said Mickey sat down in front of her before adding.

 

"New job, new boss ... I have to prove myself again."

 

"Are you sure it's just work that kept you busy?" Fiona asked, pointing at the red mark on Mickey's neck before asking, raising an eyebrow looking upset.

 

"Isn’t that a hickey?"

 

"Do you want to talk about the mosquito bite?" Mickey amused himself, pointing to the mark on his neck.

 

"A mosquito?" Fiona was surprised, finally relieved and amused by the misunderstanding.

 

"Yes. It kept me awake all night and even after I thought I killed it, it managed to sting me. I think I had an allergic reaction because this morning it was as red as a tomato "

 

"I really thought it was a hickey ..."

 

"The least pleasant hickey then," Mickey said before adding in an almost inaudible voice.

 

"There is no one since-"

 

They both remained silent for a moment, their eyes locked on their coffees in front of them before Fiona broke the silence.

 

"I know you've already explained to me a number of times why you can not be together, but I have to say I still do not really understand."

 

"Fiona you know as much as me what age difference there is between us."

 

"I knew worse," the young woman amused herself.

 

"Fiona! He's underage! "Mickey growled.

 

"Maybe, but he's not a kid! I know my brother, and I know when he's serious, and I've never seen him so serious about anything. "

 

"Fuck! Fiona! He still has his studies to finish, he has desires, dreams, I have no right to take that away from him. "

 

"You would not take that away from him! It’s thanks to you that he found motivation for studies and found what to do with his life. You do not ruin his life, quite the contrary, "the young woman asserted vigorously.

 

"Looks like you're trying to force me off your brother. You only know me for a few weeks- "

 

"Maybe, but I know my brother by heart and even if we do not know each other for a long time, I know what kind of person you are and you are a good person for him"

 

"It looks like you're on my side and not his. He's your brother, you know, you should be on his side, "said Mickey.

 

"I am. That's exactly why I want to see you together again," Fiona growled desperately.

 

She felt she was about to cry.

 

Mickey had come to find her the day he should have gone to the hotel to ask if she wanted Ian to come back to live with her.

She had trouble understanding what this stranger wanted but had finally confessed to really want Ian back.

 

He had promised to do everything he could to make him get home and also said that Clayton would continue to pay for all his expenses.

He had asked her in exchange to persuade Ian to continue his studies.

 

It did not take long for Fiona to understand that Ian was very important to him, and she finally had her answers after the fourth whiskey tour they shared the first night.

 

Mickey had told her everything before staring at her, probably waiting for her judgment.

She had not been angry, she had not slapped him but instead had taken him in her arms.

 

Mickey had first debated, then because of alcohol and fatigue had finally cracked and burst into tears.

 

After making Fiona promise never to speak about it, they had become good friends.

 

Since Ian's return, Fiona had been trying to persuade Mickey to see him, convinced that they could only be happy together, but Mickey had always refused.

 

Mickey gently put his hand on Fiona's before affirming.

 

"I know you'd like us to be together, but it's better for him to find someone else ..."

 

Fiona wanted to answer, but her gaze was quickly attracted by her younger brother who was glaring at them.

 

Ian stood motionless for a moment before looking down at Mickey's hand again on Fiona's hand and asking in disgust.

 

"Of all the women on this planet, you had to sleep with her ?!"

 

"Ian! That's not what you think! "Fiona stated as she stood up.

 

"We did not sleep together," Mickey said quietly before adding.

 

"I offered her several times ... But she refused."

 

"Why, after us-" Ian started before being cut by Mickey.

 

"Which us?!? There was nothing between us. You just blackmailed me and I supported the time that I could ... But now it is better that I tell you, I am more into vagina than ass. I love my partners with a big titts and a wet pussy. Why do you think it's always me who fucks you and never the other way? Because the idea that you can be in me makes me throw up. If I've always taken you from behind it's because at least I could imagine being with someone else, someone more fuckable."

 

Ian remained motionless, unable to move or say anything about what Mickey was saying.

 

"Unfortunately for me, you'll be the only Gallagher I could have since your sister is not a slut like you and she refuses to sleep with me. Too bad, with her at least I would feel something else than disgust. "

 

Mickey turned to Fiona, gaping at the lie cloth he had just dumped before adding.

 

"Do not expect another call from me, I don't really care about women playing hard to get."

 

*-*-*

 

Ian had tried to forget Mickey with as many men as possible. But none of them really interested him. As soon as they began to be too tactile Ian put an end to their relationship.

 

He still struggled to forgive Fiona.

She hadn’t done anything bad, but he could not help but hate her because Mickey wanted her and not him.

 

He felt Ned's hands rest on his back and felt a huge urge to vomit.

 

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said simply.

 

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ned asked as he approached him.

 

"No need." Ian grumbled before moving away from the man.

 

He quickly made his way to the exit and continued walking until he was sure Ned could not find him anymore.

 

Lost in thought, he did not notice the young couple who went inside and found himself on the ground.

 

"Fuck!" He growled before finally looking up at them and recognizing Jacob and his friend.

 

"Jacob-"

 

Ian was forced to silence by the kick that Jacob tried to send him in the face.

He got up quickly and managed to control Jacob before he could reach him again.

 

His friend tried to defend him but ended up giving up in front of the poor result of her attacks.

 

"Asshole! Let me go! "Jacob growled, trying to get away.

 

Ian let out a nervous laugh before affirming.

 

"It is you who attack me for no reason after wrongfully accusing me of rape in front of a whole assembly and I am the asshole."

 

"You ruined my life! Because of you, my father hates me! "Jacob growled again.

 

Ian released him and stared at him in surprise before asking with a small smile.

 

"And what did the prodigal son do to annoyed his daddy?"

 

"He was told that I had lied about the rape and wrongly accused you. And now he says I made him ashamed in front of everyone. "Announced Jacob without calming down.

 

Ian looked at him for a few moments before asking.

 

"How did he know? Who told him? "

 

"Your slut! Before threatening my father to reveal the whole truth to everyone ... I should have known that shit like you would be gay.

 

Ian grabbed Jacob by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

 

"Who?!?"

 

"Milkovich-" Jacob groaned, his voice half smothered by Ian's pressure.

 

*-*-*

 

Mickey tried to emerge from his alcoholic coma and reach the door without spreading on the floor. Someone seemed ready to break the door if he did not come immediately and in his state, he could not stand any noise.

 

Fiona tried to call him multiple times during the last days but he wasn't in the mood to answer or to saw someone. After what he said to Ian, he couldn't listen to Fiona ask him to tell Ian the truth and be with him, it was too hard.

 

He tried to not fall stumbling over one of the many empty bottles lying on the ground.

  
  


"I'm coming!" He growled again before finally reaching the door.

 

He stopped immediately when he saw Ian's face, sober up almost automatically.

 

He tried to close the door, but Ian blocked the closure with his foot and forced him to reopen. He entered the apartment before locking both of them inside and staring at Mickey.

 

Mickey knew that because of the alcohol he would have a hard time coping with Ian and had to get him out as soon as possible.

 

"Out!" He growled simply, trying to sound decided.

 

Ian did not obey, on the contrary, he took a step forward.

 

Mickey stepped back automatically to avoid being too close to Ian, but Ian stepped back to pin Mickey back against the wall.

 

"I saw Jacob, he told me what you did to Clayton, the threats and everything else. I had also talk with Fiona who finally told me the truth about your relationship, "Ian said without looking away from Mickey.

 

"It's not what you think-"

 

"Oh no? So what is it?"

 

"I blackmailed Clayton to get a better salary."

 

"Liar! I told you, I spoke with Fiona, I know very well that you left Clayton's company. And I know that the money that is supposed to come from her rich boyfriend actually comes from you, or rather from that guy who is supposed to be my father ... "

 

Mickey tried to get away from Ian, but he blocked him by putting his hand against the wall next to his head and leaning a little closer to him.

 

"Why?!?" Ian growled inches away from Mickey's face.

 

"I was ashamed-"

 

"The real reason!" Growled Ian.

 

"I wanted to apologize-"

 

"I said the real reason!" Ian grunted again, pressing his second hand across Mickey's face.

 

Even though Ian was even smaller than him Mickey's nervousness made him look even more imposing.

 

Mickey felt his heart beating at full speed in his chest. Since he had separated from Ian, he was almost out of his way, and now that he was so close to him he could hardly breathe.

 

"I hated seeing him treat you like he did!"

 

"Why?"

 

Mickey bit his lower lip to try and stop himself from talking.

 

Ian approached his mouth with Mickey's ear before whispering authoritatively.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I love you!" Mickey growled before realizing that those words had finally escaped his lips.

 

"Because I love you," he admitted again, realizing it was too late to back down.

 

Ian seized violently his lips with his before sticking his body against Mickey's.

 

"Don’t ever abandon me again," Ian growled, breaking their kiss.

 

Mickey simply nodded, unable to answer otherwise.

 

"Your room," Ian ordered, starting to undo Mickey's belt.

 

Mickey pointed to the door on their right before Ian crushed his lips again on his and completely undo his belt.

 

Before they got to bed Ian had managed to rid Mickey of all of his clothes.

 

The latter was now lying on the bed watching Ian get all his clothes off before joining him.

 

"No," Mickey growled when Ian tried to force him to move.

 

"What?" Ian questioned visibly worried about his reaction.

 

"Not like that ..." Mickey whispered almost embarrassed.

 

Ian grinned, now reassured, before asking.

 

"How then?"

 

Mickey looked down for a moment before resting on those of the young man in front of him.

 

He took his hand and pulled him to the end of the bed before forcing him to sit back against the wall.

 

He leaned over the bedside table to pull out a tube of lubricant and smeared it on his hand generously.

 

He gently caressed Ian, without putting too much pressure on his caresses, aware of the state in which he was.

 

Without leaving Ian's eyes he slid his hand again coated with lube between his thighs before inserting a finger inside himself.

 

He bit his lip not to let out a groan, but Ian crushed his mouth again on his before affirming.

 

"I want to hear your voice."

 

Mickey put a second finger in him, then a third, this time without trying to hide the pleasure that this intrusion and the presence of Ian create in him.

 

Ian could not wait any longer and pulled Mickey to him, forcing him to remove his fingers.

 

“Condom?” Ian simply asked, cursing himself for not taking the time to take it with him.

 

“No ... I need to feel you, really feel you ... I'm clean" Affirmed Mickey in a hoarse voice.

 

"You have no idea what you're doing me saying that." Ian growled.

 

He glued their two bodies before gently guiding Mickey to his cock and see himself gradually disappear inside him.

 

Just this idea was almost enough to make Ian come. He tried to calm down to not crack too fast.

 

Mickey began to move gently caressing Ian's cock from inside and put his lips against the young man's neck before whispering.

 

"I love you."

 

Ian grabbed Mickey's hair and forced him to look at him before ordering.

 

"You will never leave me again."

 

"I promise," Mickey said before forcing Ian to kiss him and enjoy against his mouth quickly followed by Ian.

 

*-*-*

 

"Did you hate me ...?" Mickey asked in a whisper, almost hoping Ian would not hear him.

 

Ian was silent for a moment before confessing.

 

"I tried. When you did not come to the hotel when you threw me from your office when I was wrongly accused ... "

 

Mickey closed his eyes as he heard these words, he felt his heart tighten every time he thought about it. At that moment he had decided to get away from Ian for his sake, but now that he was back with him all he could remember was the pain he had created for him.

 

“I needed to leave or I would have killed him. I can't understand how they can't know that you're gay!”

 

“How could they know? I never told them.”

 

“No need, you're the gayest man I know.”

 

“I love it”

 

“What? To be the gayest person I know?”

 

“No... You said I'm a man, not a boy or a child. I hate to be younger than you are afraid.”

 

”I’m not afraid, I just- I thought I took advantage of you.”

 

“You kidding?!? If someone took advantage, it was me! I'm the one who blackmailed you.”

 

“But I didn't stop you, I could have.”

 

Ian remained silent few minutes before sighing and confessing.

 

"Every time I tried to hate you… But I did not succeed. Every time all I could do was crying because I missed you too much ... I even came to hate my sister when I thought you loved her and did not love me, but I never hated you. "

 

Mickey opened his eyes before affirming.

 

"I wanted the best for you, and I thought it meant to get away from me- I'm older- I'm-"

 

"You're the one I want in my life and I don’t want you to think otherwise." Ian said, kissing Mickey's lips again.

 

"I know why you did that. I know why you made me leave, why you left ... Fiona told me how you were without me and how she wanted to push you to contact me again. "

 

Mickey pretended not to have heard Ian's claims. He knew he had not been happy since he had decided not to join him that night and leave him, but he did not want Ian to know how dependent he was on him.

 

"No need to deny ... I know everything," Ian said before sticking to Mickey and kissing his neck.

 

"I know everything and I'm not leaving you," he said again.

 

“I'm sorry about... about what I said when you saw me with Fiona.”

 

“You mean when you said you love chicks?”

 

“It was a fucking lie, those pussy shit make me throw up.”

 

“I know Mickey... I knew it. I hate to hear this lies, and a part of me trust that was true, but deep inside me I couldn't accept and trust that.”

 

*-*-*

 

"Mick! Can you bring me the red folder on the kitchen table? "

 

Mickey sighed as he heard Ian's request.

Ian had been working from home since he started his own company and was lugging files all over their flat.

He grabbed the file before heading to his fiancé's office before he started to moan.

 

"You work too much!"

 

He stopped at the door when he heard a noise that had nothing to do there and asked for a smile.

 

"Ian, what are you doing?"

 

Ian let out a small laugh before confessing amused.

 

"I accidentally dropped a glass of water on my pants so I put on my clothes to dry, and I'm trying to found something to do..."

 

"Accidentally?"

 

For a simple answer, Ian posted a big smile before asking.

 

"Do you want to join me?"

 

Mickey closed the door behind him and put the folder he had in his hands before joining Ian.

 

He was at home and no one was going to surprise them, but they both liked to remember how their story had started and how they had both fallen in love with the walls of an office.

A forbidden romance they had both decided to live, whatever the others say, and which had turned into a beautiful relationship that both had cherished until death separates them.


End file.
